


Of Needles and Thread

by mrs_captain_rogers



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Candlenights, Candlenights gifts, Canon Trans Character, Consensual temporary body modification, F/M, Knitting, Lup and Barry have a baby, Lup can knit, M/M, Pregnant Lup, Teaching, The raven Queen wants to make a present for her celestial girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22235647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_captain_rogers/pseuds/mrs_captain_rogers
Summary: Lup agrees to teach The Raven Queen to knit so she can impress her celestial girlfriend.
Relationships: Barry Bluejeans/Lup, Istus/The Raven Queen (The Adventure Zone), Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Of Needles and Thread

**Author's Note:**

> This was not intended to be a Candlenights story, it just sort of became one. That being said I adore the idea of Lup learning to have patience during her time stuck in the umbra staff and more so the idea of her taking up knitting as a calming behaviour.
> 
> Also! Yes, Lup is pregnant in this story thanks to extended temporary transmutation magic done by her goddess as a thank you to her and Barry for all their hard work. As far as my head cannon is concerned, once the baby is born her body goes back to normal. Lup being trans is such an important part of her story for so many people and I would never take that away. 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

To say Lup was surprised to find a garden on the Raven Queen’s fortrus grounds was a vast understatement. The lich loved to visit the quiet space despite the perpetual winter that held the astral plane in its grasp. Her blood red robe trailed behind her as Lup searched out her favorite spot in the whole garden, a small alcove just large enough for a small bubbling fountain and a bench, both made of gleaming black marble. Perched at the top of the small basin was a perfectly detailed carving of a raven. Lup swore she’d seen it move. 

Once a blanket was spread across the bench, the elf settled in with a soft sigh, glad to be off her swollen feet. Thanks to the Raven Queen and some temporary, extended temporary, transmutation magic, she was able to give Barry the child she knew he’d always dreamed of. According to every seer, oracle, and wives tale trick, it was to be a girl. 

Lup gently rubbed the growing bump, smiling warmly, before reaching into her bag. Her deft fingers plucked out first a ball of shimmering black yarn followed by another of palest blue. One last search through the bottomless bag returned with a pair of knitting needles. If there was one thing her time trapped in the Umbrastaff had taught her it was to slow down and be patient. She’d only taken up the hobby after the day of Story and Song, picked it up from Kravitz of all people. It was soothing for her mind when she just needed to be alone and quiet. The project hanging from her needles was a dancing image of colors, woven into the design seven beautiful birds in brilliant red. Lup hummed quietly as she settled down to work, enjoying the soft burble of the fountain. 

The lich lost track of time as she worked contently occasionally taking a break to stretch out her fingers. As she rested her hands, the sounds of ruffling feathers and heels on stone pulled her attention from the quiet. A tall slender figure filled the gap in the hedge watching Lup for a moment. 

“My queen,” she said trying to get to her feet. The black clad figure raised a hand. 

“No need to stand my dear, especially in your present condition. May I join you?” Lup settled back into her seat and moved her bag, making room for the goddess. “You do lovely work. Will this be for the child?” she asked, gently fingering the blanket. 

“Yes, my queen, it sort of tells the story of our family and how we got to where we are today. I saw seven birds,” she answered, repeating the words Istis had spoken all those months ago.  
“My dearest wove a tapestry of your story if I am not mistaken, not the literal world weaving but a small one to hang in her chambers. She told me once the seven birds is the story she most enjoyed watching progress even after all these years.” Lup smiled warmly hearing her goddess and friend talk about her own girlfriend.

“You should make her something. I’m sure she would love it.” The dark haired woman sighed and shook her head.  
“I can defeat monsters, manage a whole fleet of reapers, and am a literal goddess but when it comes to doing something like this… I never learned,” she said with a defeated sigh, her fingers dancing over the small blanket.

“I could teach you.” The offer was out of Lup’s mouth before she could stop herself. “If my shithead brother can learn to do it, anyone can.” The Raven Queen’s lips quirked up at the hint of a smile. 

“Your brother knits?” 

“Heck yeah, Krav taught us at the same time. Taako picked it up eventually,” she replied, reaching for a different color yarn. “I mean it, I’d be happy to teach you if you wanted to surprise her.” The lich watched her goddess curiously as she pondered the offer. 

“You want something in return?” Lup shook her head, the few curls that had pulled from her updo bouncing as she did. 

“You’ve already done so much for me, for barry, and well it's the least I can do, my queen. I’ll gather what we need and perhaps we can meet back in a few days to get started on the lessons?” The goddess nodded slowly in agreement before rising to her feet. “Hell yeah!” Lup cried excitedly once the Raven Queen was well on her way back to the castle. 

The three days later Lup waited in the same alcove for the Raven Queen. After only a few minutes the familiar outline of the goddess filled the entrance, flanked behind by a slim male shadow of a figure. Shoulder black length hair brushed against his feathered armor as he stood guard outside the small alcove. 

“He just won’t take no for an answer. I am a goddess and he insists on playing personal guard to me,” the Raven Queen said as she entered the alcove. Lup looked up from her work and smiled. 

“Has he always been like that?” The goddess simply nodded in reply as she settled next to her reaper on the bench. 

“Even in life he was a bit stoic but he’s a dutiful champion, now shall we begin the lesson?” Lup waved at the dark haired young man teasingly before reaching into her bag and drawing out two sets of knitting needles and two balls of yarn, one red, one blue. 

“I know black is your color but it's hard to see stitches so here,” she said offering the red ball. The goddess accepted it and the slender bamboo needles from her reaper. “This is much easier to see when you’re learning. Now do you know how to make a slip knot?” 

The pair worked for several hours going over everything from basic stitches and needle information to yarn composition and fibers. By the time they finished the hands on part of the lesson, a short, albeit wonky, scarf hung from the Raven Queen’s needles. The stitch tension was all over the place and there were several small holes from dropped stitches but it was a good start.

“Eventually I’ll teach you how to put the holes in it on purpose,” Lup teased playfully. A small pink spread across the Queen’s cheeks. “But I really think you’re off to a great start. You’ll be showing off to Lady Istus before you know it. Would you like to continue or we can stop for the day?” Dark eyes fell on the awkward red fabric that hung from the needles, determination filling them quickly over taking the tiny flash of self doubt that had burned there a moment before. 

“No, let's continue.” Lup nodded in agreement and picked up her own work once against from where she’d rested it to rub her sore fingers. Their lessons continued for several weeks and the Raven Queen soon had a skillful handle on the craft, fingers flying like corvid wings across yarn and needle. The days continued to zip past until a few short days before Candlenights Lup was summoned to the goddess’s private chambers. 

“You summoned, my lady?” she said entering when bid. 

“Yes, I wished to show you something.” The reaper slowly crossed the room, joining her goddess by the bed, Brenna sound asleep, nestled close to her chest. Spread before her on the dark spread was a lovely iridescent white shawl. The lace patterning was relatively simple but the feathers and wings were clear enough in the work. “White is more her color but now she can wear my wings around her always.” 

“It’s fucking awesome, my lady, she’ll love it.” On her chest the baby began to stir. “If you’ll excuse me, I think someone is hungry,” Lup said as the little girl began to fuss. “Lady Istus is going to freak out when she sees it, I swear to you, handmade gifts always make a huge impact.” The Raven Queen’s smile all but radiated as she looked down at her handiwork. 

Candlenights finally arrived and Lup looked around the room at her odd little family. Barry sat with Brenna in his arms making faces at their long awaited child. Taako and Kravitz were cozied up together next to the fireplace whispering. They had plans with the rest of the Birds and their friends from the BoB later that night but for now it was just them. A small cluster of gifts sat around the twinkling Candlenights bush. Music filled the air and for just a moment Lup felt happier and more at peace than she could ever remember. 

“Hey Lulu, it's your house, you pass out the presents,” Taako’s voice pulled her from her thoughts. Once on her feet Lup made quick work of passing out the colorfully wrapped gifts. Among the packages was a pair of matching boxes, one addressed to Barry and one addressed to Taako and Kravitz. “Should we start with these?”  
“Finish with those but you and Barry have to open them together,” she replied to her brother, settling back into her seat. Taako nodded in understanding and the unwrapping began. Gifts of all shapes and sizes soon filled the cozy living room. 

Taako received a beautiful set of kitchen knives from Barry. Lup got a onyx handled, pagoda style parasol in a fiery ombre. The note attached was in Taako’s script. To replace the one I broke, can’t wait to help enchant it. Kravitz beamed as he opened a bag containing an elegantly designed hat. Barry couldn’t help but laugh as he pulled out a jean jacket covered in patches from Kravitz. Finally the only thing left was the pair of matching boxes. 

Brenna cooed as she was handed back to her mother as the boys began unwrapping the twin boxes. The contents of each box was incredibly soft, full of color, and masterfully crafted. 

“Lup, is this what I think it is?” The elf just nodded to her husband. “I thought you just made one for the baby.” 

“That was the plan but then I just loved the idea so much I couldn’t help myself. The design is a little different than Brenna’s but I hope you still like it. Each member of the Starblaster crew is getting one, the others will get theirs tonight.” Taako got to his feet and spread the blanket out on the floor to get a better look at the design. In the very center was the IPRE Starblaster crew patch replicated in detail. Spaced around the center were the 7 grand relics and along the edges were seven beautiful red birds.

“Lulu this is amazing. When did you have time for all this work?” 

She just shook her head. “That’s for me to know and you to wonder,” she replied, a devilish smile spreading across her lips. Kravitz ran a hand across the blanket smiling at the texture.  
“It’s absolutely amazing Lup, thank you.” The smile on her face softened, became more sincere. 

Much later that night, after dinner and presents with the rest of their quirky family, Lup found herself outside enjoying the cool night air. Above a countless expanse of stars filled the sky, twinkling like so many diamonds. As she hummed quietly to a mostly asleep Brenna the sound of rustling feathers filled the air around her. Lup turned to find not only her goddess but the resplendent Istus at her side. The shimmering white shawl of feathers and wings draped across her shoulders, held in place by a golden raven skull pin. 

“My ladies,” Lup said, dipping her head respectfully. “What brings you to our humble celebration?” Istus chuckled. 

“Lup, honey, we both know when the seven of you are gathered there is nothing humble or quiet about it. We only came to thank you. Your tutelage resulted in a very beautiful Candlenights gift.” Her nimble fingers brushed against the shawl. In her arms Brenna’s eyes opened, slowly blinking up at the pair of goddesses and after a moment a wide smile filled her little face. Istus returned the smile and gently tapped the child on the nose. “You should know how lucky you are to have this family of yours little one. You are so incredibly loved and you must hold tight to that love, for with it you can do anything.” The visages of the goddesses began to fade but Istus’ voice still hung in the air, still speaking to the child in Lup’s arms. “You’re going to be amazing.”


End file.
